The present invention relates to an electrode system for a discharge lamp with a ceramic discharge vessel comprising an electrode, a current supply line, and a current feedthrough, which is guided through the ceramic discharge vessel and which comprises a platinum-group metal or rhenium. The present invention also relates to a method for fabricating an electrode system, in which a platinum group metal-based or rhenium-based current feedthrough is brazed flush in the ceramic component with a metallic braze. In addition, the invention relates to a preferred ceramic discharge vessel for the electrode system, as well as to the use of the electrode system or the preferred discharge vessel in metal halide lamps.
An electrode system for a metal halide lamp is known from German published patent application DE 102 26 762 A1, comprising a ceramic discharge vessel, an electrically conductive feedthrough, and an electrode. The construction is designed for high operating temperatures. However, the light output of a lamp is limited by its dimensions.